Bayushi Ogura
Bayushi Ogura was the son of Bayushi Kaukatsu. He was not as talented as his father but had great ambition and drive. He became a courtier like his father as well as a shugenja like his mother. He was one of the most important members of the Shadowed Tower, second only to the founder of the secret group, Bayushi Atsuki, although his membership was driven more by a desire for personal power than belief in the Tower's ideals. Ogura oversaw the maho-tsukai of the organization, a task in which he was assisted by his yojimbo and Witness Bayushi Katai, and his cousin Soshi Natsuo. Despised by his Father Kaukatsu had little respect for his son, considering his calling as a shugenja strange and aberrant. Ogura, in turn, thought his father foolish and closed-minded. As his father's service offered little opportunity, Ogura's ambition drove him to seek help elsewhere. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 91 Meeting Atsuki Ogura met Shosuro Furuyari, a returned spirit, during the War of Spirits. Furuyari was the guise of Bayushi Atsuki, the Scorpion Clan Champion and mastermind of the original Gozoku. Atsuki saw Ogura's ambition and counted him as a future pawn for his plans. Four Winds Stationed on Ryoko Owari Ogura was stationed as a magistrate on the City of Lies. Undone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Information from Dragon Lands Ogura used a zokujin, Zgkol, to gather information of the Dragon. They used a Jade Figurine as a communication channel between Ryoko Owari and Dragon lands. The King of the Trolls, Part II King of the Trolls In 1159 Ogura was notable for having assisted the Dragon Clan heroes Togashi Mitsu and Togashi Matsuo in defeating the King of the Trolls using a technique developed by his ancestors Bayushi Seiko and Asako Gohiro and taught to them by the zokujin Zgkol. What he didn't tell his allies, however, was that this spell resulted in the death of its caster, which in this case conveniently happened to be Kuni Junji, a witch hunter who had also been investigating Ogura's rumored involvement with Maho. Junji's student Kuni Hiroji followed his master's footsteps, but Ogura managed to fool him. Ogura returned to Seikitsu Pass and sneaked into the City of Night, seeking to enslave the Troll King, but a group of samurai and Zgkol thwarted his efforts. Four Winds, p. 87-92 Shadowed Tower Harnessing the Taint Ogura happened upon a cell of Bloodspeaker, and his agents infiltrated the cult. Ogura wiped out the cell and stole their research, how to use maho without accumulating the Shadowlands Taint if a willing subject accepted the corruption. After a few months of study, Ogura perfected the technique and presented to Atsuki. They used this knowledge to quickly spread the influence of their organization, the Shadowed Tower. Secrets of the Scorpion, pp. 91-92 Recruiting Kamnan After Yoritomo Aramasu's death by Bayushi Kamnan, his superiors betrayed and abandoned him to be hunted by the angry . Four Winds, p. 130 Ogura contacted him to see if he could be recruited for the Shadowed Tower. Kiseru (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) No longer useful to the clan he murdered for, Kamnan found himself to be an enraged outcast. Bayushi Atsuki offered him a job working for the Tower. Kamnan's heart was too filled with revenge to care anything for the ideals of his new Gozoku master. Steel Throne After the Fall of Otosan Uchi Bayushi Tai convinced Toturi Tsudao the Scorpion Clan could cleanse the throne, it was taken to Kyuden Seppun. Ogura was ordered to cleanse the Steel Throne of the Taint and to study its magic. He used Shadowed Tower techniques to draw out the Throne's taint and channel it into hapless drugged peasants.No Price Too High, by Shawn Carman The cleansing of the Throne allowed Ogura and his fellow conspirators to place spells upon it that would allow them to use the Throne to spy upon activities in the Emperor's court. Watching Tai Tai was closely watched by Ogura, and after a non advised departure he tried to know his reasons. Tai had been with in a period reporting meeting with his sensei Shosuro Yudoka, and to conceal it exposed openly his doubts about Tower's means. Ogura asked Tai to perform as Witness of a young shugenja. His duty would be to watch for symptoms of the taint's madness and eventually kill the Maho-tsukai if she fell using the dark powers. Visions of Flame: Broad Daylight (Season of the Scorpion), by Rich Wulf Death In 1160 when most of the Shadowed Tower members were punished for treason, he was apprehended by his cousin, Bayushi Kwanchai, judged by his father, and placed in Traitor's Grove. Towers, by Shawn Carman External links * Bayushi Ogura (Dark Allies) * Visions of Flame, by Rich Wulf * Towers, by Shawn Carman Category:Scorpion Clan Members